Mistake?
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Max decides...to do a little changing. She likes it at first, but then begins to regret it. That's where Fang comes in. Will things be better after Fang and Max spend a little time together? Or will it be worse than before? FaX


**A/N – okay, I've had this idea for a while and though it's kind of stupid I don't really care…hahaha. It's FAX! Okay so anyway, enjoy, R n R please! 3 **

**Max – 17 Fang – 17 Iggy – 17 Nudge – 14 Gazzy – 11 Angel - 9**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you sure you really want to do this Max? It's not too late to change your mind. I mean, I know you really want to go through with this, but are you _really_ sure? Why are you even trying to in the first place? Oh yeah that's right. Fang. Well, I think that you're pretty the way you are but if you're really sure you want to do this…but shouldn't he like you for you and not the color of your hair? I mean --" Nudge rambled. I sighed.

"Yes, Nudge. I mean…what do I have to lose?" I bet you're wondering what the h-e-double-hockey-sticks we are doing right now. Well…it all started like this…

_Flashback._

_I stalked off, after watching Fang and Dr. Amazing be oh so flirtatious with one another. I mean, what was with that boy and red headed chicks? First the Red Haired Wonder and now Dr. Spectacular. Just perfect. Ugh, but what was I getting so bothered by it? I mean, Fang's like a brother to me…right? Never mind, we'll save that thought for later. I walked out into the open and took off, not really caring what happened at this point, or who followed me. It was just so _repulsive _to watch her all over him like monkey to a banana. Not a pretty sight. _

_It took me a while to get to a place far away from Fang or Dr. Stupendous. It was a big open area that had no trees. Except one. And it was _huge. _ And I mean _HUGE_. It had a hole at the near top that was big enough for me and maybe two other people. I carefully landed and crawled to the back of the hole. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees as I pulled them closer to me. Why did this hurt so much? I mean…did I like Fang more than a brother? I guess that would explain this weird feeling that I had deep in my chest…I partly stretched my wings, as the hole _wasn't_ 13 feet, wide or tall. What could I do to stop this—?_

"_Hey Max! Can we go out for a bit? There have been some things I wanted to get that I saw on TV. They say we can get them at Target! Please please please Max! I promise I won't ask for anything ever again!" Nudge exclaimed, squeezing in the hole with me as I pulled in my wings. I sighed as moved to sit closer to her._

"_Like what, sweetheart?" I said, rubbing her back between her wings, where I knew we all liked._

"_Oh, just some hair stuff." She said, nonchalantly twisting her hair with her fingers, then letting it go, to spring back in place before twisting it again. _

"_Hair stuff…" I said, kind of distantly. My brain was forming a plan. Maybe…I could change my hair color? No. No way. That's ridiculous. I mean, wasn't it? _

"_Yeah, not much. Please Max!" She begged. I sighed. _

"_Okay, fine we'll go. But we can't waste time. C'mon, let's go." I said, jumping from the hole and dropping a bit before extending my wings, in all their glory, and hitting the sky. It was about ten minutes before we reached Target. Nudge practically dragged me to the hair section, fussing about the new headbands and ponytail holders. I rolled my eyes. I strolled through some of the isles and stopped. At the hair color section. By the red hair. No…no, definitely not. I will not do it, I am _not _that desperate._

_End Flashback._

Okay, maybe I was that desperate. We decided on a whim to buy it. I mean…ugh, I just don't know what to think anymore. He kisses me, quite a few times, and then just goes and flirts with anything with red hair. Red, _styled_ hair. I mean how desperate could you get, trying to impress a bird-mutant freak? Probably not all desperate and _pathetic_ as dying your hair from brown to red trying to impress that same bird-mutant freak, also being a bird kid myself. So, here I am, in the hotel bathroom having Nudge dye my hair. Red. It was kind of a darker lighter-than-blood red. Very pretty, actually. At least if Fang didn't like it I would. Sort of a win-win situation, huh?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Okay, whenever you're ready to look. I think it looks great, really brings out your cheek color. Oh! Maybe if you had a little eye liner and mascara you're eye would really POP! I mean they're really pretty already but they could be so much more!" Nudge explained as I shook my hair out and dropped the towel I'd used to dry it with. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. It looked great.

"Nudge! Thank you so much sweetie!" I said, engulfing her in a hug. It wasn't _all_ red, but enough to be notice. Highlights, I guess you'd call them. All around my head, falling around my face and shoulders. Definitely noticeable. I twirled it in with my fingers and let it go; falling back in it's original wavy way. I looked at the back, with the help of another mirror, thanks to Nudge, and it just felt perfect, and I hoped that Fang would—

Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute. Not _just_ for Fang. Maybe just a _little_ teeny weensy bit for Fang, but the rest for me. I mean, I've always liked red hair, c'mon, don't we all?

Okay, yeah, it was all for Fang. And I'm the one who knows that best. Just then, someone banged on the door. Ugh, couldn't they wait for 5 seconds?

"Hey! Hurry up in there." Fang's tired voice came through the door. "There are other people who need in there too ya know." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you use your own bathroom?" I said back. We had asked for two rooms; one for the girls and one of the guys.

"Gazzy was just in there." He stated.

"Fine, fine." I said back. I turned to Nudge and smiled. "Let's clean up and go, shall we?" She nodded. We picked up everything we used and threw it away, put the towel with the rest of the dirty ones and washed our hands. Yeah, we're clean. I looked at Nudge, who smiled at me. Okay, time to show the world the new Max. Joy.

"Okay." I said, opening the door to the rest of the hotel room. "We're out." I moved out of the doorway so Nudge could pass beside me. The look on Fang's face was priceless. It was like he had just seen a ghost! His eyes went wide and his jaw almost hit the floor. I bit my lip to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape my lips.

"All yours." I said as Nudge and I slipped out. We walked back into the second bedroom that connected to the room next to us and burst out laughing. I mean, Fang _never_ showed anything like that. No emotion, no surprise, no nothing! And then he just flat out dropped his jaw. Oh my god, it was hilarious.

"Hey, what's all the noise in here?" Iggy's voice came through from the living room area. A few seconds later, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy came in to see what all the fuss was about. Angel and Gazzy had the same expression as Fang did when he first saw me, causing Nudge and I to double over in laughter again.

"What?? What is it?" Iggy asked, his eyebrows furrowing in anger and confusion. I sat up and regained my composure.

"Come here Iggy, and feel my hair." I said, and grabbed his hand as he reached out. I watched as his expression changed into relief, and amusement. He shook his head. Angel rushed over to me and sat in my lap. I looked down at her and stroked her hair. She looked up at me knowingly.

_It was for Fang, wasn't it? _She thought into my head. I instantly turned red. Angel giggled.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!!!" Angel got off of my lap and did a happy dance while Gazzy and Iggy exchanged glances between me, themselves and Angel. Nudge had gotten up and was now dancing with Angel. I was fuming, and was sure my face was even more red than it was before.

"No! You're wrong. It's so people won't recognize one of the bird kids. I mean, I know we're famous and all, but it gets tiring, so, I just wanted a change, ya know?" I said, playing with my fingers.

"Weelll, then why'd you choose red? You could've chosen a white blonde. Or a dark black. Both of those colors would've worked with you're hair color." Nudge said, looking slyly over at me. I gulped. By this time, Gazzy and Iggy had caught on, and were just giving me the I-know-why-you-did-it look. Well, Iggy was looking, ahem, a little lower, but I mean, he didn't know. He was good, but not perfect. And it was a little unnerving.

"I-I've always liked red hair, didn't you guys know that? I mean, um, it's like so cute, and I just wanted to try it…" Nudge and Angel gave me the suuuuure-whatever-you-say look. I huffed at them.

"Ugh, you're impossible. All of you." I said, flipping my newly styled hair over my shoulder. I walked back into the girls' room and burst into the bedroom, shut and locked the door, and sat on the bed. Why does this happen to me? I completely forgot about everybody else. I mean, I didn't think it'd be that obvious. I thought I was the only one who noticed Fang's apparent interest in red hair. Apparently, I was wrong. So very, very wrong. I put my head in my hands and shook my head.

"How could I be so stupid?" I said to myself. I could feel tears welling up, and falling over onto the bedspread.

"Stupid about what?" I looked up to see Fang in front of me. In shorts_._ In _just_ shorts. Oh. My. God. I could tell he just got out of the shower, because his hair was dripping and his chest was wet. I couldn't help but notice, his chest and abs. I could feel my heart speed up and I hoped he couldn't hear. I sniffled.

"Nothing. Just nothing. I'm fine." I said, wiping my tears away, hopefully, before Fang could notice. I looked up at him and smiled. "What's up?"

"…" He didn't say anything, and just sat down beside me. He lifted his and up and caressed my cheek; his thumb wiping the tears that I missed. I looked down. How is it that he knows _everything_ about me? "I was getting changed when you came in here. I froze, but then realized I was invisible. You dropped your head in your hands and I came over. Then you started to cry." I didn't say anything, and he just looked at me. He sighed and laid down next to where I was sitting. I turned and looked at him. What was he doing…?

"Fang?" I said quietly. He reached over and took my hand. Before I knew it I was laying next to him; on my shoulder and his arm around my waist and his hand on my cheek. I was thankful that I locked the door. He looked in my eyes, and brought my face closer to his. I felt his lips on my forehead as he looked back at me, his eyes unreadable.

"You can tell me what's wrong, ya know." He whispered, barely audible. I nodded. I was fiddling with his hand, down by my waist; tracing circle patterns on his palm and forearm. My other hand was limply on his chest. I leaned my head onto Fang's collarbone, and let the tears fall. Why was I crying? I didn't have anything to cry about. I mean…I just love him…was that why? Because I finally, _finally_, realized it, after all this time?

"Shhh, Max…its okay…I'm here…I'm here…" He held me and rocked me against his chest. I just cried harder. I mean, he's always been there for me, making me feel better when I was down, giving me strength when I needed it most, and I'm just now realizing that I love him. I love him with all my heart…Fang I'm sorry.

"Fang…" I whispered into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I…I love you Fang. And I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally realize it. I mean…" I looked up at him. "You've always been there when I needed you most, and I was just too dense to—" He silenced me by placing his lips on mine. Needless to say I was surprised. Before I could react, he pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes and smiled that rare Fang smile. I turned red. Again. It seemed that I have been doing that a lot lately.

"Max, its okay…I told you, I'm here…I love you too…honey, you should know that by now." My heart skipped a few beats when he called me 'honey'. I just nodded. He kissed my forehead and then I looked up at him. I leaned up and placed my lips onto his, angling our heads this way and that to deepen the kiss. I felt his hand come and cup the back of my neck, as I tangled my hand in his hair. I felt his tongue skim across my bottom lip. I slowly open my mouth letting his tongue in. We battled for dominance, and I'm not really sure who won, but I loved the feel of his tongue on my teeth and lips. He tasted so…addicting. That's the only way I could put it. Indescribable how I felt when our lips first touched. We pulled back, due to lack of air.

"Look." I said, giving him a confused expression. "I'm still here." I smiled. He smirked.

"That you are, love. That you are." He kissed my nose and let his hand drift to my back, where he rubbed right in between my wings, where he knew I loved. I placed my forehead onto his, making us look even closer, if possible, than we already were. At that moment in time, I knew that here was where I belong. With Fang, both of us keeping the flock together. No longer was he my right hand man, but my second in command. I loved him, and that was that. He knew every part of me, and I knew every part of him, and I couldn't live without him.

"Fang?" I said, looking deep into his beautiful midnight blue eyes, in which I seemed to get lost in all too often. He looked at me with the expression that I knew meant yes?-what-is-it?

"What do you think of my hair? You know, it _was _for you." I said innocently, batting my eyelashes. We just stayed silent for a few moments before we burst out laughing. He pulled my waist, and myself, closer to him, putting our chests together. My heart constricted as he lightly drew his tongue from my ear all down my jaw line. I shivered as he looked back up at me and smirked.

"It's perfect, just like you."


End file.
